falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
三一塔
(mid level) }} Trinity Tower is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Trinity Tower was one of Boston's tallest skyscrapers, located on the south side of Trinity Plaza in West Boston. Trinity Tower was devastated by the Great War but remained standing, and has been damaged further by the subsequent two centuries of exposure to the elements. Layout Large sections of the building are noticeably absent and the tower is infested by mutant hounds and super mutants. Despite this devastation, some computer terminals and elevators still function. Strong and Rex Goodman can be found at the top of the tower, held captive by the super mutants occupying the tower. 值得注意的物品 * 近戰娃娃 - 在頂樓關著壯壯和雷克斯·古德曼的囚房裡。 * 馬克白劇本 - 同上，搖頭娃娃旁。 * 三一塔囚房鑰匙 - 在囚室外的掀蓋式鐵箱或跟雷克斯談話。 * 超級變種人兜框甲 - 一樓階梯旁邊，櫃台後面。 * 超級變種人腰布 - 搭電梯到中層，然後往下一樓在一個房間的保險箱上。 * 超級變種人護腿 - 在中層最上面的樓層，翻倒的冰箱上。 * 超級變種人腿甲 - 搭電梯到達頂層時，出來前面就是。 * 超級變種人重型護甲 - 頂樓，sitting on the floor. Notes * There is a weapons workbench at the top where Strong and Rex Goodman are held. * Upon fighting their way up the tower for the first time, the super mutant leader, Fist, will be heard shouting over the speakers, complimenting the Sole Survivor and saying the super mutants they just fought were the weakest of the group. * Trinity Tower is the tallest building in Fallout 4. * Sometimes upon entering the topmost area, Fist will be dead. This is most likely caused by a Vertibird killing him. * The room that Rex and Strong are held in does not have a radio in it despite Rex saying they left one in there. * It is possible to land a vertibird on the roof of Trinity Tower and free Rex and Strong immediately, but the player would be faced with several super mutants (including Fist) before landing. * Doing so will result in the characters being non-interactable until you follow Strong down to the first floor, where the second last quest stage will complete. * A member of the Brotherhood of Steel tried to jump off Trinity Tower, hoping to break the record for highest jump made in a suit of power armor. Unfortunately, he was caught and suspended from his power armor. Appearances Trinity Tower only appears in Fallout 4. It is also a mentioned only location, as a question in the Fallout Shelter weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. Bugs * If the companion fails to enter the second elevator on the way down, they may get stuck in the path between the two elevators. If the player character accepts Strong into their party at the foot of the tower, the companion will not be able to return to the settlement they're sent to, but will stay stuck on that path. To fix that, the player character has to manually retrieve the companion from that spot. (Any companions should be dismissed at the foot of the tower or the problem will be repeated.) ** To avoid that bug, the player character should make sure that the companion is actually on the elevator. * The safe located in the southeast end on the middle level specifies that it is an Expert lock, but may actually require a higher lockpicking skill. Gallery TrinityTower-Base-Fallout4.jpg|Base FO4 Trinity Tower2.jpg FO4 melee bobblehead.jpg Trinity Tower and Signage.jpg FO4 Trinity Tower Art Book.jpg|Concept art Fo4 Trinity Tower Lobby Art.png|Concept art for the lobby Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings Category:Fallout Shelter mentioned-only locations en:Trinity Tower es:Torre Trinity ru:Тринити-тауэр uk:Трініті-тауер